


Iron

by blackdragonhellfire



Series: Smells Like Teen Titans [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Bad Puns, Crack, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Gen, I can’t write friendship, Minor Roy Harper/Thea Queen, POV Dick Grayson, Protective Roy Harper, Robin is a Troll, So Deal, Wally West is Kid Flash, and is pretty heavily based off of YJ robin, anyway, but I'll try to make him more true to comics!Robin, sorry - Freeform, well the arrowverse, yes I had to make that a thing because the arrowverse is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackdragonhellfire/pseuds/blackdragonhellfire
Summary: Before now, Robin never would have guessed that he would have spent the day yelling at Oliver Queen. And having Roy of all people tell him to cheer up, for once. But here he was.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bludhaven's Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/452702) by Illeana Starbright. 
  * Inspired by [A Talon's Justice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199761) by [Bionic_Egypt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bionic_Egypt/pseuds/Bionic_Egypt). 



> So I'm gonna start out by saying that this was spawned by watching some of Titans. And while I love what they did with Jason Todd, I'm a bit disappointed by how they characterized Dick. So I did my own little spin(even if Titans isn't in the Arrowverse. Whatever.)
> 
> I didn't get past season 2 of the flash or season 3 of Arrow, so this is gonna be a bit... well... weird. And mostly wishful thinking, which is why I put Robin in, because hey! Why not?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! And I apologize for my abysmal sense of humor.

_"You can't live without the fire_

_It's the heat that makes you strong_

_'Cause you're born to live and fight it all the way_

_You can hide what lies inside you_

_It's the only thing you know_

_You're embracing that, never walk away_

_Don't walk away"_

**_Within Temptation, "Iron"_ **

 

* * *

 

  _ **“The Group Chat Chat :}”**_

_11:04_

  _ **Tailights:** _ _@Rob_ _Are you coming to Central soon? You haven’t been here in forever_

_And you haven’t hacked a pizza joint for me in over a week_

_Or been on here in a while_

_which is weird_

_You okay man?_

 

 **_Roy Harper:_ ** _he hacks pizza joints for you?_

 

 **_Tailights:_ ** _Of course man_

_We’re bros. Thats what bros do._

 

 ** _Roy Harper:_** _no offense but_ _its pretty pathetic that youre bros with a 15 year old_

 

 **_Tailights:_ ** _that’s just low man_

_Real low_

 

_11:59_

 

 **_Rob:_ ** _don’t Diss my bro!_

_And I was in class_

_Currently at lunch, if You need any Hacking done_

_;)_

**_Tailights:_ ** _ouch man_

_School sucks_

_Brb barry wants me for something_

 

 **_Rob:_ ** _ta ta for now_

 

_12:04_

 

 **_Roy Harper:_ ** _oh look robs back_

_awesome_

 

 **_Rob:_ ** _Gee Roy no Need to be so Sarcastic_

 

 **_Roy Harper:_ ** _i wasnt trying to be sarcastic jerk_

 

 **_Rob:_ ** _it’s Okay_

_We know you Love me anyway_

 

 **_Roy Harper:_ ** _no i dont_

 

 **_Rob:_ ** _:’(_

_Yeah you do_

_You’re just Lying to Yourself_

* * *

“Dick?”

Robin looked up at the voice.

“Yeah, Babs? What’s going on?”

Barbara Gordon smiled at him, and sat down next to him, red hair glinting in the sunlight.

“Just wondering what was so interesting that you were looking at. Texting a girl or something?”

_Not even close, Babs. And it’s not even like I can even date just anyone, in the state I’m in after the Court and everything..._

“No…?”

Babs raised an eyebrow.

“You sure about that? You’re smirking.”

“Pretty sure. I was just texting my friend from Central City.”

“This the one with the pizza obsession?”

“Yupperino.”

“The why are you so defensive about it?”

Dick put his face in his hands.

“Eww, Babs, Eww! He’s like 19! That’s like - that’s just disgusting!”

Babs laughed at his disgust and patted his shoulder reassuringly. And surprisingly, despite his deepest instincts telling him to do so, Robin didn’t knife her just for touching him.

“Alright, alright. I believe you. I wasn’t implying you guys were together or something.”

“Sure you weren’t. Ugh.”

Robin shuddered at the thought.

“Well then mister, I gotta go meet up with the girls in the library for that group project. Will you be okay here alone?”

Robin smirked.

“But of course, fair lady,” he said, gesturing dramatically away from him. “Go on.”

Babs stood up, giggled at his antics, and went on her way.

“Hey, Babs!” he yelled after her, “Tell your lovely lady friends I say hey, will you?”

Babs nodded and waved at him, hurrying away to the library.

Robin smirked, and went back to looking at his phone.

* * *

_14:10_

 

 **_Roy Harper:_ ** _im pretty sure im not lying but ok_

 

 **_Rob:_ ** _Responding a little bit late, aren’t you?_

 

 **_Roy Harper:_ ** _screw off_

 

 **_Rob:_ ** _You know Roy-Boy_

_You can say Fuck in this chat if you want to_

_I live in Gotham. It’s OK_

_Heard worse._

 

 **_Roy Harper:_ ** _no shit buddy_

_and dont call me roy boy_

 

 **_Rob:_ ** _:}_

_Okay_

_Roy Pooper_

**_Roy Harper:_ ** _what_

 

 **_Rob_ ** _changed_ **_Roy Harper_** _’s name to_ **_Roy Pooper_ **

 

 **_Roy Pooper:_ ** _wtf_

 

 **_Tailights:_ ** _wow_

_I can’t believe i came back to this_

 

 **_Roy Pooper:_ ** _fuck you too_

 

 **_Rob:_ ** _Well then_

_You said Fuck_

 

 **_Roy Pooper:_ ** _yeah_

_got a problem with it?_

 

 **_Tailights:_ ** _Yo Rob_

_Barry and the team think Roy’s name change is hilarious btw_

 

 **_Rob:_ ** _Glad not To disappoint :)_

_You know, I think a Visit to central is actually in order_

_What do You think?_

 

 **_Tailights:_ ** _Hell yeah_

_And don’t forget you owe me Pizza_

 

 **_Rob:_ ** _Duh bro_

_I’d never forget!_

* * *

The sun was beginning to dip in the sky by Central City's best pizza parlor, where two teenagers sat and enjoyed a pizza. While one picked at his food, the other one wolfed down his plate ravenously, as if he hadn’t seen actual food in over a day.

Even though he most definitely had.

Wally swallowed down another large bite of pizza, smearing some pizza sauce on his coffee-colored skin, and then acknowledged his friend.

“Damn, Rob! This is some good stuff!”

Robin smirked.

“Why, thank you, dear Wally. You want my slice, too? I’m not really that hungry...”

“You sure about that, man?” Wally said, “I mean, just the smells from this place would make me hungry, even when I didn’t have my powers! Like, it’s that good! You sure you don’t want any?”

Robin nodded, and looked away, ashamed. He’d give anything to be able to enjoy that pizza the way Wally did, but alas, he couldn’t. Not after what they did to him.

“You know, Rob, you don’t have to be ashamed to tell me that you don’t like pizza.”

Robin looked up, alarmed at his friend’s words.

_What the...what?_

“Like, you know I love the stuff, but you never eat any when you get us some, so… it’s cool man. Really. I don’t mind going to another place if you want to instead, next time.”

Robin was confounded.

_Where the heck did he get to that conclusion? It’s not that I dislike pizza, I just can’t digest most foods due to being injected with various substances by members of an underground cult! But I can’t tell you that, so..._

Robin raised his eyebrows.

“You still want my pizza after that spiel or should I eat it?”

Wally seemed to pale a little bit at the thought of not getting pizza, but took it in stride.

“Heck no! Don’t eat it. I’ll take it. _Cheesus,_ man.”

Robin glared lightly at him from behind his sunglasses, exasperated.

“Wow. That pun was atrocious.”

Wally took another bite of his pizza, offended.

“Nuh uh! I’dsh shay thatsh that one,” he swallowed his bite, “was awesome. And if it wasn’t, that was because Cisco used it first.”

Robin sighed and rolled his eyes from behind his shades, shaking his head fondly.

_Of course it was Cisco who used that one. Ouch. That’s gotta be worse than anything I can come up with!_

Wally swallowed and wiped the sauce off of his face, smirking, before picking up a new slice of Pizza and taking yet another bite.

“Hey Wally,” Robin said, “You wanna mess with Roy some more?”

Wally smirked around his pizza.

“Hell yeah, man. Let’s do it. But you gotta get me some more pizza first if you expect a ride to Star to go troll him in person.”

“Deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual plot will come soon, don't worry :)
> 
> This story is just sort of silly stuff right now, I guess. I know it doesn't really fit with the tone of Arrow or Flash, but... eh, oh well. It's my story. I'm making Robin not act that angsty, even if he's in that verse. Dick Grayson isn't exactly easy to make angsty, because if you don't do it right, you completely botch his character(cough cough, Titans and this story, cough cough)
> 
> Oh well. 
> 
> I tried guys. I really did.

Wally skidded to a stop in front of a dilapidated sign reading “Welcome to Star City.”

“Hey Rob?”

On the speedster’s back, Robin adjusted back to being at normal speed, making sure that his small backpack was secure on his back.

_Suit? Underneath clothes. Utility belt, cape and secret yet accessible emergency stash of sharp objects? In backpack. Sunglasses? Still on face, but barely._

He adjusted his sunglasses before Wally could see his eyes. Orders were still orders, after all.

_Secret identity? Intact for now. B would be so proud… unless he found my secret stash of sharp things._

“It was Verdant that Roy worked at, right? Oliver Queen’s fancy club?”

Robin put his hand on his chin in mock deep thought before answering, even though Wally couldn’t exactly see him in the hold that he was being carried in.

“Yep, I think that was the one - do you know the way there or should I call upon the power of Google maps?”

Robin zipped open his bag and pulled out his phone, just in case.

“Nah man, don’t bother - you know it can’t keep up with me.”

“Well, duh. They don’t have a speedster navigation feature. Do you at least want the address?”

“No...maybe?”

Robin sighed and gave the speedster his phone.

Wally turned and looked at him, but didn’t take it.

“Wally, if you need the address, suck it up and take it. Not even you have super navigation.”

“What about Batman? I swear to god, that guy has to have some sort of super power to be that creepy.”

Wally shuddered.

Robin rolled his eyes. He was used to Wally insulting Batman at this point.

_It’s what I get for trusting him. Even if it’s a bit frustrating..._

“No superpowers, and a GPS. Happy?”

“Oh. Then what about you?”

_Only in certain parts of the Gotham sewers known to be occupied by undead assassins and a secret society, bro. Otherwise..._

“Same as him. Duh.”

“Oh, right. No superpowers. I keep forgetting.”

Wally grabbed the phone out of Robin’s outstretched hand and read the address.

“No need to forget. We kick your butts regularly without needing them.”

Wally handed the phone back to him.

“That’s why we supers forget.”

Robin put his phone back into his backpack and smirked. At least someone was appreciative of his skills, despite his age.

_I wonder what Wally would say when he figures out all of the things I’ve done. Definitely nothing good. He’s too pure for that, even with all the things that’ve happened to him..._

“Well Flash-Boy, are we gonna get to Verdant at some point? Or are we gonna camp out here forever?”

“Why not? It’s shady here. You bats like the shade. And do I look like a boy to you, huh?”

Robin punched his friend lightly on the shoulder, amused at his antics.

“Hey! That hurt!”

Robin raised an eyebrow at his friend’s antics.

“What? It did! Almost as much as it did when you called me Flash-boy!”

Robin sighed.

“Are we gonna go now?”

“Whenever you’re ready, dude. The sooner, the better. You’re killing my arms.”

Robin smirked.

“Good.”

Wally adjusted his friend’s weight against his back, jostling Robin lightly.

Robin adjusted his glasses and leaned towards Wally’s back, gripping his friend’s shoulders tightly.

And then the Speedster took off.

* * *

 On first impression, Oliver Queen’s club was, unsurprisingly, somewhat green.

_What is with this guy and his thing for the color green? It’s almost as bad as B’s thing for bats!_ _Copycat. We all know Batman’s cooler than Green Arrow. He was there first, after all._

_And he never kills._

_What would Oliver Queen have to say if he discovered that Batman’s protege used to partake in the very thing that made Batman hate him?_

“Hey Rob?”

“Yup?”

“You ever been here before?”

“Nope. I’m a minor, remember? This is definitely supposed to be a place for people 18 and older.”

“Oh."

“Yeah.”

Robin hopped off of his friend’s back and sauntered over to the glass doors.  

“Ready?”

Wally straightened up and dusted off his clothes.

“Hell yeah. I’ve heard the food here is pretty good.”

“Oh yeah? From who?”

“One of my racing buddies.”

“Barry?”

“No! Drag racing buddies. He lived in Star, used to travel to Keystone to race on our circuit. He thought the one in Star was boring for some reason.”

“Did he win often?”

Wally smirked at his friend, his cocoa-colored face lighting up at the thought of racing.

“Nah. I usually beat him.”

Robin smiled back.

“Awesome. But, you know, I’ve heard the food at the hotel Bruce Wayne owns in Gotham is loads better than what they have here.”

_Heh. Suck it, Queen._

“Well, I guess the only way to judge is to eat at both places, right?”

“Is it always food to you?”

Wally huffed.

“I guess!”

* * *

The interior of the club was, surprisingly, various shades of blue and grey.

_I guess Queen let someone else do the interior decorating. Doesn’t sound like him._

A bored looking waitress approached them.

“Hey,” she said, looking down at Robin, “You do know that minors aren’t allowed in here, right?”

Robin grinned up at her in a feral manner.

“Oh no, he’s the one who’s actually here,” Robin said pushing Wally in front of him, “I’m just tagging along for the ride.”

Wally glared at his friend, and then smiled up at the waitress, winking.

“Heya, beautiful.”

The waitress rolled her eyes, and Robin suddenly knew that this was going to be a long, long day.

* * *

After the waitress left to go talk to her supervisor, not knowing where Roy was, a young woman with a bob hurried up to them, an obviously fake smile on her face.

“Hey, Wally! What brings you to Star?”

“Huh?” Wally whipped around to face the person speaking to him.

“Oh, hey Thea! Is Roy here?”

Thea’s smile dropped slightly, her tone becoming more serious.

“Yeah, but we’re really busy. You know, with _other_ stuff."

Wally stiffened.

“Oh,” he said, pulling a hand nervously through his close-cropped hair, “You guys need any help with that?”

Thea smiled again, the falseness of her smile stretching her face.

“No, we’re okay. You know how Ollie is about you guys helping us out.”

Wally smiled back.

“Yeah.”

Thea suddenly sobered, and looked at Robin.

“And who are you?”

Robin used the same grin he used on the waitress from earlier on the woman in front of him, even though he knew it wouldn’t work on the woman in front of him.

“Oh, I’m just tagging along with Kid idiot here,” Robin said, “He’s the one who wanted to come over and say Hi to Roy.”

“Hey!” Wally replied indignantly, “You bribed me with pizza!”

Robin smirked, and then began to cackle.

Wally huffed.

“You did!”

Robin simmered down, and rolled his eyes at his friend.

He turned again to the woman in front of him.

“Tell Roy-Boy that Rob says hello, will you?”

Thea looked vaguely disturbed at the kid in front of her, but did a very good job of hiding it.

_A socialite to the core._

“Sure thing,” she replied, and then sped off to wherever the Arrow’s base of operations was. Robin and Batman both knew that the Arrow’s team regrouped underneath Verdant, but even they didn’t know exactly where the access point to their base was.

_We would know, if Felicity Smoak didn’t reinforce her code for the security cameras right before I was about to hack them last time. But that was a while ago. I wonder if I could get in if I tried now..._

Robin smirked, looking vaguely amused with himself.

“Wanna follow her?”

Wally shook his head vigorously.

“No way, man. I don’t want to end up dead in Oliver Queen’s basement. At least Batman doesn’t kill people, right?”

* * *

“So...Rob.”

Robin stepped over the club’s threshold, and began to descend the stairs in front of the club.

“Huh?”

“How did Thea not know you, man? You’re freaking Robin, for god’s sake! Batman’s protege!”

“Shh!”

Wally smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry, man. Sorry.”

Robin shook his head, dismissing the matter.

Wally and Robin began to walk towards the seedy-looking outskirts around Verdant.

“You gonna answer my question, dude?”

Robin took a few steps, eager to get as far away from Oliver Queen’s stupid club as possible.

“Well, here’s the thing… Neither me nor B have met Thea under the cowl because Arrow banned us from Star City before she joined their team.”

_Rather rude of him, I’d say. He’d greatly benefit from our help. If only he could stand us for more than two seconds…_

“Huh? Why?”

“Arrow-Bat rivalry. But that doesn’t matter, the ban isn’t exactly official, after all.”

Wally looked at Robin, puzzled.

“Alright then, bro. Whatever you say. But what do you mean by official?”

“Well, what the guy doesn’t know won’t kill him, right?”

Wally rolled his eyes at his friend’s antics.

“I have no idea what you’re saying Rob, but it sounds ominous as hell.”

Robin smirked.

“He doesn’t know our identities, so we come here anyway, sometimes.”

“Wow.”

“Yup.”

Wally stopped walking.

“What?”

“So how did you and Roy become friends then?”

Robin smirked.

“Blackmail, my friend. Lots and lots of it.”

“Seriously?”

“Pretty much.”

* * *

Wally skidded suddenly to a stop.

“Whoa! Were those gunshots?”

“Huh?”

_I couldn’t hear anything. Then again, Wally’s running does produce a lot of wind._

“I’m pretty sure those were gunshots.”

Robin nodded. Both of them knew the sound of gunshots all too well, and he trusted Wally’s judgement enough to know that the speedster wasn’t lying.

“We need to go back.”

“Are you sure? You heard what that Thea said-”

“Dude. We’re all heroes. They’ll understand.”

_Sure they will, but he’s right. We might as well help._

“Whatever. Let’s go.”


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived to chaos.

Two sketchy-looking white vans were parked outside of an industrial building, guarded by thuggish looking men in ski masks, armed with machine guns.

_And here I was, thinking this wasn’t going to be a cliche robbery. Guess I was wrong._

Wally let Robin off his back.

“You’ll be okay over here?”

Robin scoffed.

“Who said I’ll be over here? I’m helping you out! I can’t just sit back here and let people die, dude!”

_Not after all of the things I’ve done._

“But you don’t have your costume, so your identity might be compromised…”

“You don’t either. And who said I didn’t?”

“I can blur my face using super speed. And who said you did?”

Robin unzipped his hoodie, revealing his costume underneath.

Wally rolled his eyes.

“And of course you have it. I should’ve guessed.”

“Did you seriously expect anything less from Batman’s protege?”

Wally sighed.

“Not really, no.”

Robin smirked.

Wally rolled his eyes again.

“I guess I should speed over there and get started, right?”

Robin’s smirk somehow grew, despite the circumstances.

“Get over there and go save the day, Kid Flash. I’ll be right behind you.”

Wally scoffed.

“I still can’t believe that they stuck with that name.”

* * *

_18:37_

**_Roy Pooper:_ ** _so thea said you were in star wally_

_and that rob said hi_

_wtf rob_

_why are you even in Star_

_isnt there that ban on you coming here_

_And why haven’t either of you responded yet_

_hello_  

_is everything ok_

* * *

Wally was waiting for him by the vans, surrounded by knocked out thugs. He paced, waiting for his friend to return.

Robin jogged up to him, fully suited up and ready to go.

“Well, that was quick.”

Robin smirked.

“Yup. Ready to go?”

“Hell yeah. Hop on.”

Wally bent down, Robin getting onto his back.

The speedster shot off.

* * *

 ** _Roy Pooper:_ ** _you guys are worrying me_

_i dont have time for this shit_

_gotta to go deal with a robbery at this corporate building_

_so dont do anything stupid_

* * *

Robin found himself sneaking around the building, waiting to catch the robbers off guard.

He crawled through the vents on one of the upper levels, following a stocky robber covered with guns, who was wearing a strangely familiar orange getup.

_That looks like one of Cluemaster’s guys. But what is he doing here? Did he get sad at the fact that the Riddler is way better at his job than him?_

Robin dropped from the vents, silent as a shadow.

_Guess I should follow him._

Robin went after him, like an apex predator stalking his prey, ready to pounce and shred him into pieces.

The court had taught him well.

The thug turned into a corridor, and then stopped in front of another guy in a bright orange suit.

Robin nearly facepalmed.

_Blonde hair, ridiculous orange costume - Cluemaster must be in town!_

“Boss,” the thug said, “we’re almost done with the robbery.”

Cluemaster smirked as menacingly as he could while wearing bright orange.

“Good,” he replied. “Are the clues laid out?”

_But of course. He can’t forget the clues._

“Yessir.”

“Good,” Cluemaster said, once again. “I hope that the vigilantes in this blasted city are more fun than those back in Gotham.”

Robin, instead of waiting to silently and efficiently take out his opponents like he had been conditioned to, decided to show himself and rile up the opposition.

“Come on, clue-man, we weren’t fun enough for you?”

Robin stepped out of the shadows in a well practiced motion, smirking at the orange-clad man in front of him.

“You! You followed me here!”

“You seriously can’t think that. I mean, Batman’s life doesn’t revolve around chasing you, you know.”

Cluemaster growled.

“Peter!” He yelled to his henchman, “kill him!”

Peter smiled, taking out two of his many guns, and turned the safety off.

Robin fell into a fighting position, tense and ready, but smirked back.

This was nothing compared to some of the things he'd had to do.

* * *

 

Despite what one thought, dodging bullets was much harder than it looked.

Robin flipped and turned, dodging every bullet by a mere hair. With every dodge, he drew closer to Peter, ready to get close enough to grab the guns out of his hands and take him down.

_And hopefully not get shot in the process. Would hate to creep these guys out, even if they deserve it._

Robin smirked, and back-handspringed his way towards Peter, kicking one of the rifles out of his hand.

Peter snarled and turned grabbed another gun from his arsenal, turning it on Robin, but the teen assassin was quicker, quickly flipping close enough to him that he could kick his guns out of his hands.

And that was what he did.

Robin then proceeded to lunge parallel his opponent, placing an elbow across him from behind and pushing at his hip with it, catching Peter off balance.

_Now._

Robin pushed out, sending Peter in three different directions at once. Peter landed on the floor, off-balance from his landing.

Then, before Peter could get up and proceed to shoot at him again, Robin succinctly knocked him out with a well placed hit to a pressure point on his neck.

_Well, that’s done._

Robin stood up and looked around for Cluemaster’s distinctive orange getup, despite knowing that the man would be long gone. Cluemaster, despite the way he acted sometimes, wasn’t stupid.

He stalked down the hallway, eager to find his prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robin used a Capoeira move called the Vingachiva on Peter the thug. As a Capoerista, I felt it obligatory to add a Capoeira move to this fic, so... 
> 
> Yeah. 
> 
> :}


	4. Chapter 4

_ There he is! _

Cluemaster shakily stood in front of a large desk, conveniently surrounded by large bay windows. Behind him, a window stood shattered, knocked in by some sort of impact that Robin couldn’t exactly pinpoint. 

Robin crept closer. 

And then he saw them. 

The Green Arrow stood in front of Cluemaster, bow drawn and arrow pointing at the orange-clad villain’s face. Next to him stood a shorter archer that was clad in bright red, who was similarly poised. 

_ Aw, great. Roy just had to be here too! That just makes this that much harder.  _

Robin shook his head. He needed to focus on the mission, or the court would….

Or they’d…

_ Stupid, you’re not there anymore! _

Robin snapped back into focus and slipped into the room with silence only a Talon could hope to achieve, pulling out a bat-a-rang from his utility belt in preparation for what he was about to do. 

Meanwhile, Oliver Queen pulled back his bow even more, shifting his shoulders in preparation to fire. 

“Get. Out. Of. My. City.”

Cluemaster shook under his gaze, but, surprisingly, didn’t respond to him. 

_ Huh. I didn’t take Cluemaster for that much of a coward. Strange.  _

Robin chose that as the time to spring into action. 

His batarang flew through the air, and landed exactly an inch from Cluemaster’s hand, embedding itself in the desk. Then, as quickly as he could, he flipped over the two archers, using Oliver Queen’s shoulder as a handhold, and punched Cluemaster square in the face.

Cluemaster crumpled onto the desk, winded, and Robin finished off the deed by bashing his head onto the desk’s surface, knocking him out. 

Cluemaster fell to the floor, unconscious. 

_ But not dead.  _

Robin turned to the two archers, smirking, and bowed. 

_ Once a performer, always one, eh? _

And then he felt an arrow whoosh towards him. 

He dodged with a quick turn to the side. After all, he had been dodging projectiles ever since his time with the Court. It came naturally.

“Whoa, hey!” he said, arms by his head in a mock show of surrender, “What was that for?”

Roy stared at him, eyes wide, and his bowstring noticeably empty. 

Roy-Boy! I don’t see you for a while, and this is how you greet me?”

Oliver glared at Robin, and Robin ignored him. 

Roy, on the other hand, responded by lowering his bow. 

“That’s what you get for calling me Roy-Boy.”

“Wow. That’s really nice of you, you know.”

Roy rolled his eyes, about to retort, but his green-clad partner beat him to the chase. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked, tone acidic. 

Robin shrugged. 

“If I were you, I’d ask Kid Flash. Speaking of Wally, have you seen him around?”

Roy hummed, and tapped his earpiece, seemingly listening into something. 

“I think Speedy ran into him a couple of minutes ago. You mind explaining why you’re here?”

Roy raised an eyebrow quizzically, as if to accent his statement.

“We heard gunshots?”

Roy’s eyebrow fell.

“No. Here here.”

“In Starling?”

Roy rolled his eyes, and gave the younger hero a look. 

“Okay, fine. We were just visiting you. Got a problem with that?”

Oliver Queen unleashed the full force of his glare upon Robin, and Robin knew that the answer was  _ yes _ .

—

Robin’s day was going downhill fast. 

First, he had been caught sneaking into Star City by Oliver Queen himself, and now, he definitely wasn’t going to be able to finish his homework on time because if Oliver Queen wouldn’t kill him, B definitely would. 

_ Even if B doesn’t kill and Oliver Queen doesn’t know how to kill me. Still.  _

“Felicity!”

Down in the Arrow’s base, Robin was shoved by the man himself towards Felicity Smoak’s desk, startling the blonde hacker. Meanwhile, Wally was standing with Roy by the door, both of them watching him with worried eyes.

“Take care of this kid. I’m going to go after the rest of the robbers from the industrial building, since  _ someone _ here let them get away after they were knocked out.” 

Robin rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, and about the guy who was robbing that building? His name is Cluemaster, and he’s one of ours, so Bats might not want you to go after his guys-”

Oliver sighed, and turned his glare over to him.

“I don’t let people who let children fight on the streets into my city.”

Robin glared back angrily from behind his mask. It was his choice to fight, not anyone else’s. He could take care of himself. He was doing much worse at a much younger age, but Oliver Queen didn’t know that. 

“But I chose to fight, Queen. Same as you did. And Roy.”

“You’re a child.”

Robin sobered. 

“I’m 15.”

“A teenager, then. You’re still too young for this line of work.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes you are. Go home.”

Robin bristled.

_ Ooh boy. Oh boy. _

He had had enough of people underestimating his capabilities. It was a shame he was too nice to beat Oliver Queen into a bloody pulp. 

He opted to yell at him instead.

“Go home?” he whispered threateningly, “Go home.”

He took a deep breath. 

“I think you have it wrong, Arrow. I can’t get home if you won’t let my mentor into the city to pick me up, as I’m not having Wally run me all the way back to Gotham with no food in his stomach. Unlike you, I care about my friends.”

Oliver blanched, and Robin felt a surge of triumph. His words had struck true. 

“You’re not going anywhere. Do you understand?”

“No.”

“Excuse me?”

“No.”

Robin’s nostrils flared in anger. He spoke slowly and venomously, enunciating every word.

“I am more than qualified to go out there, as I have proven time and time again, even before I came into Batman’s supervision. I have done things out there you and your assassin friends in the Shadows could only dream of on your worst nights far, far before you even started shooting a bow. And I’m sure you know what that means, Oliver Queen.”

_ That my hands are bloodier than yours could ever hope to be.  _

The rest of the room sat in shocked silence. 

Oliver scoffed. 

“I’m serious.”

Oliver looked at him. 

“Of course you are. So why did Batman let you work with him then?”

Robin bristled. 

“You don’t know anything about what I’ve been through, Queen. Nothing. Do you understand?”

Oliver Queen glared at him. 

“I said, do you understand?”

The Arrow didn’t answer. Instead, he pulled up his hood, and left the room. 

—

Robin sat in the corner of the room, avoiding the glances of everyone around him. 

Who was the Green Arrow to talk to him, anyway? He probably could beat him up in a jiffy, anyway, and come up with some great quips to boot.

So why was he so mad?

“Hey, Robin.”

Robin looked up.

Roy looked back at him, poorly hidden concern lining his usually stony countenance.

“You okay?”

Robin huffed, and looked at the floor. 

“Do I look okay to you, Roy?”

Roy shook his head, and sat down next to him. 

“Yeah, you’re definitely not if you of all people decided to yell at Oliver. Like I understand other people doing it, but you? No way in hell.”

Robin rolled his eyes.

“Why not? I mean, Batman gets mad at people all the time.”

“He’s Batman. You’re not.”

“No diddily doo. But still, why can’t I get mad?”

“Cause, like, you never do.”

Robin sighed. 

“That doesn’t mean I can’t get mad.”

“Whatever,” Roy said, waving his hand in dismissal, “you get what I mean. But still…”

“Yeah. Yeah. I get it.”

Robin sighed, and looked away. There was one thing still heating at his mind. 

“Why haven’t you asked about it yet?”

“Huh?”

“Why haven’t you asked about all the things I’ve done yet? Why I did it? Who I hurt?”

_ Who I’ve killed? _

Roy looked at him.

“Why should I?”

Robin looked at him, and raised an severe eyebrow.

_ Seriously? _

“Like, I’ll admit I’m curious, but it’s not exactly my place to ask what sort of shit you did at one point. You know I’ve done some pretty nasty stuff too. I can’t judge.”

Robin rolled his eyes.

“I’ve done worse things than you‘ve ever done, dude.”

“Whatever.”

Robin rolled his eyes again.

“Seriously, man.”

“No thanks. I’m not going to feed your emo phase.”

Robin raised his eyebrows.

“Wait. What emo phase?”

“The one you’re in now?”

Roy raised his eyebrow back at Robin, as if to mock him.

“I’m not emo!”

“Uh huh. Sure.”

Robin turned towards the room.

“Hey! Wally!”

“Huh?”

Wally sped over, having heard his name.

“Do you think I’m emo?”

Wally stroked his chin in mock thought.

“Uh… maybe? I mean you definitely were five minutes ago.”

“Hey!”

“And you run around with a guy who dresses like a bat. Definitely emo.”

“That doesn’t make me emo, dude.”

“Uh huh.”

“It doesn’t!”

They heard a chuckle from across the room.

Felicity Smoak was laughing at them, head in her hands.

Robin, Roy, and Wally gave each other significant looks. 

Robin couldn’t wait to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is almost it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think?
> 
> Please review!


End file.
